The New Year's Eve Fortune
by Marauder's Demigod
Summary: One fortune in New Years Eve changes Annabeth's life forever. AU. *Image belongs to the movie "New Year's Eve" and Warner Bros. Pictures and New Line Cinema.


**Hey, it's Marauder's Demigod here (formerly known as thatasaianwritergirl)! I am back from my long, unannounced hiatus, ready to write, so before I update my other story, as a tribute to New Year, here is my new story **_**The New Years Eve Fortune. **_**Please review and hope you enjoy! NO FLAMES ALLOWED! **

**Sorry if its kinda cliché, and also I apologize if my writing style is rusty…haven't written in a while…**

**-Marauder's Demigod**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Rick Riordan does. **

_**December 31, 12:00 PM**_

_It was a quaint, rundown Chinese restaurant in one of the corner streets in New York; known to the locals as Mrs. Kwan's Chinese Cuisine, for its good Chinese food and affordable prices. This is where our story would first take place._

The bell hanging from the door rang, which is the usual signal for a customer entering. Entering this quaint shop is a woman dressed in a trench coat, a sweater, leggings, and boots who had unique physical characteristics such as her stormy, gray eyes and 'princess curls' honey blond locks, which was adorned with a knitted beret on top.

Annabeth Chase was no stranger in this place, she approached the counter, with a calm expression on her face. She came here to escape the cold, crowded streets of New York City, especially this day, New Years Eve.

"Hello Annabeth, what will you have today?" asked the old lady behind the counter.

"The usual, Mrs. Kwan." Annabeth smiled as she answered, handing the money to her.

'_There is nothing like a nice, hot Chinese meal to escape the cold weather and the atmosphere of New Years Eve'_ she thought as Mrs. Kwan took her order down in a notepad.

"Alright, dear, just go take a seat, your order will be there in a few minutes." Mrs. Kwan smiled as she disappeared to the kitchen to cook the meal.

Annabeth sighed as she took a seat in one of the chairs which were slightly sticky. She looked around, her grey eyes examining the faded paint and prints on the walls and the dim lights emitted from Chinese lanterns. Business was slow for Mrs. Kwan today; everyone was bustling around the city getting ready for New Years Eve.

Annabeth took her binder from her bag, opened it and started sketching. She had many great ideas but her inspiration was interrupted by the couple nearby, who were kissing, laughing, and feeding each other noodles. She could overhear their conversation which she wishes to not listen to. They were saying things like _'Hon, I know who my New Years kiss will be.'_ or _'Aww, Brandon you are such a sweetheart.'_

Annabeth rolled her eyes and tried to continue on with her sketching, ignoring the lovesick couple. Annabeth knew she was a hopeless case when it comes to romance. She also never got the concept of _'the person you kiss in New Years Eve will be the one you will spend the rest of your life with or was it something like that…..'_, it was an irrational thought, she said in her mind.

Lost in her sketching, she only noticed her meal was in front of her when Mrs. Kwan took a seat beside her. Annabeth glanced at her food, steamed dumplings, beef noodle soup, orange chicken with fried rice, a mooncake and a fortune cookie. She looked at Mrs. Kwan who was giving her a warm smile, the kind that a mother would give.

'Thanks, Mrs. Kwan." said Annabeth, mumbling as she took her first bite of the steaming pork dumplings.

"I know that look on your face, Annabeth, there is something wrong."

"It's nothing, Mrs. Kwan, it's just that I am a hopeless case when it comes to romance."

"Don't say that, Annabeth, you are not… You are a beautiful woman, you just have to wait." Mrs. Kwan said, as she stroked Annabeth's curls. "For now, you must enjoy food, and well, look at your fortune, it will cheer you up."

As soon as she said it, Mrs. Kwan smiled and walked away, leaving Annabeth to enjoy her delicious meal. A few moments later, as Annabeth finished the last of her dumplings, she glanced at her unopened fortune cookie. She loved eating them, and reading the fortunes for fun, some of them even came true, but she never put too much hope in them.

Annabeth smiled, taking the fortune cookie, cracking it, letting the piece of paper fall out. She ate the cracker, picked up the paper then read her fortune…

'_Tonight your life will change with one gesture of affection on the stroke of midnight.'_

_**5: 30 PM**_

Annabeth entered her apartment, a three bedroom one which she shared with her college friends, Thalia Grace and Katie Gardener. This apartment buildng, unfortunately, had a clear view of Times Square, the place where the 'ball' will drop when the clock strikes midnight tonight.

"I am home!" she yelled absently and half-heartedly, announcing her arrival.

"Over here, Annabeth!" Thalia called out from the kitchen.

Annabeth headed to their small kitchen, where Katie was cooking up something and Thalia trying to help out.

"Hey, I just came back from Mrs. Kwan's, so why is Katie cooking up a big meal?"

"Oh, Silena invited us to her rooftop New Years Eve party, it's potluck, so guests are supposed to bring food." replied Thalia, who was rolling her eyes.

_Oh yes, _Annabeth thought, _Silena Beauregard, one of her good college friends who was popular and notorious for her fashion sense and statement parties. _

"Are you going to come with us to Silena's party?" Katie asked, diverting her attention from the food to Annabeth for a second.

"I don't think so, I have….things to do." Annabeth answered, putting down her beret and removing her coat. "Besides, I am not in the mood to dress up."

"Are you sure Annabeth? I mean, you don't have a social life anymore, besides the professors all gave us a break for Christmas and New Years Eve break." Katie said as she was stirring up some kind of pasta broth.

"Yeah, I'm sure, besides….stranger things already happened today, so I don't think I need anything else on my mind."

"Ooohhhh…..did Anniebeth find a cute New Yorker on the streets?" teased Thalia.

"It's not, it's just my fortune…from the fortune cookie." Annabeth said resentfully.

"Really? What is it now?" Thalia asked. Thalia was always eager when it comes to fortunes from the fortune cookie, she says it amuses her to hear them.

Annabeth sighed as she took the strip of paper from the pocket of her coat, reading the red print message.

"Oh come on, Annabeth, be open to the possibilities, and besides there's a chance it won't happen." Katie said cynically.

"I don't think it's such a good idea, guys."

"Oh no, Annabeth, you are going, if I am dragged to this, you are too, besides, your sanity will be in danger if you don't have some fun." Thalia said, crossing arms. "And that's final."

With that, Thalia went inside her bedroom, closing the door. Annabeth sighed, Katie resumed cooking and the room remained silent.

'_Oh gods, this will be one hell of a night.' _was Annabeth's last thought as she went inside her room, enjoying her freedom while she can until the party.

_**10:00 PM**_

The rooftop was decorated with lights that was held together with strings that were suspended, with the ends held on with poles. The stereo was blasting music and tables were pushed to the sides with plenty of food and some bowls of punch. And everyone was dancing and swaying to the music, enjoying themselves while waiting to happen for the main even tthat will happen on midnight.

Annabeth was not a party person, she could not believe she was dragged into this situation. Here she was, out in cold New York weather, on the rooftop, wearing a black trench coat, a blue velvet dress that Silena forced her into, black stockings, and a pair of 3-inch, strappy black stilettos. Most of her friends were having fun while she was sitting in the corner wishing for the party to be over.

"So, you are not having much fun either." a familiar voice said. Annabeth turned to see a man dressed in a thick black jacket, a thick sea green sweater, a pair of dark jeans, and black shoes. The startling thing about him was his features;sparkling sea green eyes and messy jet black hair with his tanned, tall, and muscled physique.

"Percy, is that you?" Annabeth said, hard to believe it was him.

"The one and only." Percy replied with his signature, mischievious grin.

Annabeth grinned, coming over to hug her best friend, whom she has not seen for a long time. Percy and Annabeth were best friends since middle school, but were seperated when Annabeth was accepted to Columbia's architectural course program and Percy was accepted to University of Rhode Island's oceanography program. Sure, they have kept in touch regularly, but they have not seen each other for six months.

As Percy pulled away from Annabeth's hug, he couldn't help but stare and think that she was more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Her stormy, intelligent grey eyes were inviting to him as before, her honey princess curls the same as before, but something about her was different but he couldn't put his finger on it. Annabeth in the while, couldn't help but think that he was more handsome than the last time she saw him. With his sea green eyes that somehow made her insides melt and the messy jet black hair that she always loved ruffling, which makes it messier.

"So, what brings you here?" Annabeth asked him, starting the conversation.

Their conversation lasted for hours, catching up on what happened on their lives. How heavy their course work was, their snobby professors, and everything. Annabeth felt lighter and happier than she had in the past six months. Percy on the other hand felt the same way.

Soon the countdown started…..and time became slow between the two friends.

_10…..9…..8….._

Things started to become awkward between the two of them. Then Percy started to say.

"You know, Annabeth…..I know I haven't seen you in a while but we've been best friends for years and…."

_7…6…..5…._

"I wanted to tell you that….." Percy continued but was drowned out with the noise of people counting down

Soon they got lost in each other's eyes and it felt like gravity was pulling them towards each other. Their faces were soon two inches apart and their hearts were beating faster as they went closer to each other.

_2…..1….._

Suddenly, Percy put his hand on Annabeth's cheek, closed his eyes and pulled her in for a breathtaking kiss. Annabeth, going on instinct, put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. With a smile she can't help herself to hold back.

When they pulled apart, Percy was smiling at her and mumbled. "I think I have loved you for a while now, Wise Girl,I just never had the guts to tell you the last time."

Annabeth smiled, replying, "I think I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled, pulling her in again for another kiss. Annabeth happily responded, her best friend who is now her boyfriend. Her last thought to this was….._'"Tonight your life will change with one gesture of affection on the stroke of midnight." I guess it's not such a bad thing after all.' _

_**Years Later, December 31, Midnight **_

Annabeth Jackson pulled away from the kiss, catching her breath. She stared lovingly at the eyes of Percy, her best friend and loving husband….ready to start a new year with him.

She wondered what would happen if that fortune wouldn't have came true. But now, she believed that the New Years kiss may not work for some people, but hers has definitely changed her life, and she would not turn back the clock and change the past because she was happy with her life now…..open to love and possibilities of anything.

She realized it now…..that her _New Years Eve fortune_ definitely changed her life…and for the better.


End file.
